


Hide and Go Seek

by MaddieandChimney



Series: 911 Week 2020 [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney
Summary: “That’s not the game, mommy. Hide-and-go-seek.”Day 2 of 911 Week 2020 - “You scared the shit out of me.” + fun
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: 911 Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823050
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Hide and Go Seek

“Where the hell is your daddy hiding?”

Maddie groans as the four-year-old shrugs her shoulders, big, brown eyes looking up at her mother with a small pout on her lips. This has to be the longest game of hide-and-go-seek she’s ever played and, at six months pregnant, she had grown bored of looking for her husband after about ten minutes. Amelia even less so.

Her hand moves in circles on her bump, letting out a frustrated huff, “Seriously, Howard? Not funny, it’s been forty minutes.”

“Daddy’s the best hider ever!” Amelia squeals, before she runs over to the living room curtains to check behind them (for the sixth time).

“Or mommy and ‘Melia are the suckiest seekers ever.” The woman grumbles, ruffling her daughter’s hair before she looks around once more, her daughter pouting up at her, letting out a huff in a similar manner to her mother.

When a tiny hand moves to grab hers, pulling her ever so gently, “Can’t let daddy hide forever, mommy, gots to find him.” Maddie pouts, it’s as though her daughter _knew_ that Maddie had already planned on giving up, just wanting to sit on the couch watching Frozen and eating ice cream instead of traipsing around their too-large house looking for her idiot husband.

“Hey, how about… we stay super quiet, eat all of daddy’s ice cream and wait for him to come out of hiding?”

She should have known the plan was too good to be true because her extremely stubborn daughter is shaking her head and looking at her with sad eyes, “That’s not the game, mommy. Hide-and- _go­-seek_.” Sassed out by a four-year-old, who seemed to inherit both Buckley and Han stubbornness doubly-so. Her eyes are determined, hand tugging on Maddie’s, her pout growing by the second.

She never could say no to those puppy eyes or the pout.

“Ten more minutes then I’m eating all the ice cream, even yours.” She grumbles, allowing herself to be pulled by the tiny girl, through to the hallway. Maddie spends the next ten minutes complaining to herself, muttering under her breath about how annoying her husband is and how she has better things to do than look for him until Amelia is pulling on her top and pointing towards one of the kitchen cupboards, one finger on her lips.

It takes a few seconds for her to clasp her fingers over the handle, yanking the cupboard open, “Aha!” She calls out, all too pleased with herself until Chimney’s body hits the tiled floor of the kitchen, eyes opening barely a second later as he scrambles up to a sitting position, rubbing his head.

“You scared the shit out of me!”

“Language! You fell _asleep?”_

“It’s been a long day!” Chimney quickly defends, groaning when he moves to stand up ever so slowly, one hand still on his head where it had made contact with the floor.

Maddie gasps, shoving his shoulder, “You suggested the game so you could sleep, didn’t you?” The sheepish smirk on his face tells her the answer without him having to say a word before he tries the puppy eyes with her.

“Hah, daddy said shit.” A little voice perks up, full of giggles, causing Maddie to shove him once again.

“Dickhead.”

“Mommy said di—” Maddie gently clasps a hand over her daughter’s mouth, her own sheepish grin matching Chimney’s before she rolls her eyes, trying not to burst into laughter.


End file.
